


Arcane

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming, Dragon Riders, Dragon!Jared, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any rider who looks can plainly see that Jensen and his dragon Jared are strange. A little too close and a little too in sync.</p><p> </p><p>So this is some more porn. It's Jared in a humanoid-but-not-completely-human-form on Jensen. Just a FYI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcane

 

Jensen tried to control his smiling as Jared closed in, lifting him and sliding Jensen onto his lap in one smooth movement. He liked to tease the dragon that he was fond of Jensen straddling him in either form. Sitting up on his knees so he could reach Jared’s mouth without having to strain, Jensen pressed a light kiss on the tip of his chin. With a smirk he barely swallowed a startled laugh when Jared snaked in close, leaning down to nuzzle Jensen’s neck with his nose.

Tangling his gloved hands in the shaggy hair, Jensen tugged him so he would move up. Jared obeyed, licked a long wet strip up his neck, leaving a wet trail up to his chin. Jensen laughed then, wiping at it half heartedly before leaning to drop a kiss on the corner of his dragon’s mouth. A dragging sound rustled and he knew without looking that Jared’s tail was wagging in the dirt, a _pleased_ gesture. Jared’s loose hold on his sides tightened, lifting him and pressing in close to give Jensen his own kiss. While he could mimic, Jared never really did it properly. Sure he pressed his mouth against Jensen’s but the action was rough, like a playful nip. Immediately he opened their mouths and his tongue slithered in, licking at spit and dragging over his own clumsy tongue. The act was more of a claim then romantic gesture but Jensen didn’t mind, Jared showed his tenderness in other ways. The pointed tongue poked around in his mouth, pushing under his own tongue and then against it lazily. The forked ends wiggling lightly, tasting everything Jensen had. It was all exploration for Jared, he never seemed to completely grasp just what it did to his rider. But when he tipped his head back, pulling his tongue free with a slurp, a tiny trail of spit hanging from Jensen’s mouth to his own, the dragon could clearly see the dark lust in the boy’s eyes, smell it in on his skin.

Narrowing his own gaze he grinded Jensen down a bit more on his lap, and leaned in to touch their foreheads. Twisting his head slightly, he rubbed his cheek along his humans, nuzzling lightly in a gesture that carried more meaning then a kiss ever would. Lazy touches while they stared at one another, it was intimate, far more then kissing Jensen admitted, to touch and watch each other’s reactions. Jensen felt his face heating up and leaned in close pressed his skin against the dragon’s before moving down a bit. Without the slightest hesitation, Jared tipped his head back and bared his throat to Jensen. This was another crucial gesture, this was the powerful predator saying ‘I trust you, I don’t fear you’. Pressing little kisses along the delicate skin Jensen pressed the flat of his tongue along the pulse of his throat and then licked up, tasting salt, dirt, and that strange taste that reminded him of the wind in his face during long rides. Honestly the act felt a little strange to him still but the dragon _loved_ it and Jensen wanted to please him. It was also important to Jared for him to acknowledge the gesture of trust, when it all first started and he would hesitate the dragon had always looked hurt. Leaning back, he offered his own neck for his lover to smear spit on.

Jensen could feel the familiar stirring of lust and he lazily began to tug at Jared’s belt. It was a little foolish to make him dress when he assumed his human form since it wasn’t entirely human. With horns and a long tail slinking behind him, Jared couldn’t walk around in a village but Jensen had his reasons. From a distance his dragon features were less noticeable so people didn’t think much when they did occasionally spot them, which was _always_ from a distance. Plus it became an important indication for them. When Jared gave his neck one last wet flick and then he slipped the human off his lap Jensen understood immediately. Rubbing his slicked throat he tried to get the color from his face and stood up, lifting his head to scan while Jared grumbled but slinked off out of sight in a fluid motion.

Jensen took a seat along a flat ridge and waited for whoever was near by to show themselves. Since Jared had left without any hesitation it was someone known, a fellow rider Jensen guessed. The mountainside was spotted with patches of grass and greenery and he tried to make out a human form among them. After a short search he caught sight of Misha making his way up and waved to him, letting the rider see where he was. The sky was slowly turning dark as the sun set and in a while the night would hide Jensen completely. He knew his dragon had specifically chosen the spot since the cliff at he back prevented anything from coming above and the rest of the mountain side was below them, they would see anything before it saw them. But then it was an empty worry since Jared would know long before him if anyone was approaching. Even while he wore a their form, Jared’s senses far surpassed any normal human being.

Misha approached the plateau, watching where he put his feet on the uneven stones.

“Why is it,” he said in way of greeting. “That whenever I’m elected to find you, you’re never anywhere close? Last time we sent Genevieve, you where in the next room.” He complained without any real weight as slumped down beside the youth. Together they looked down at the base of the mountain, the village lights being lit. A bit closer and a little way from the village were the other rider’s dragons, only Jensen’s absent. But by now the riders long stopped questioning the strange coming and goings of the dragon. Or how he was always back precisely when Jensen needed him to be.

Jensen shrugged and gave a small rueful smile to answer the older rider’s inquiry and Misha snorted and gave him his on smirk.

“Either way, I’ve been sent to dance around a delicate subject with you and somehow convey the important message while not out right acknowledging it.” While some of the riders hesitated to be informal with the young rider of the mighty Padaleckian, Jensen had yet to see Misha be formal with anyone, and they’d been in the company of royalty.

“For the sake of keeping this sensitive conversation short shall we cut to the ending? Then you can go back to hitting on the village girls and boys and I can go back to-…” Jensen caught himself and let the sentence die off as Misha gave him one of his scrutinizing looks. More then a few of the riders had questioned and occasionally outright demanded to know where Jensen liked to slip off to so often. But with a powerful dragon as his mount, Jensen was well aware he didn’t have to explain himself, with no real question of his loyalties, no one was going to act against him. Misha had never struck him as the type either, he was just curious about the mystery of it more then anything else Jensen suspected.  “Anyway…” He prompted and Misha leaned back, letting the near slip go a he continued.

“We’re going to reach the eastern empire tomorrow. Jared has made himself a name there, and while I approve of the entertainment value, the master riders don’t.” Jensen gave a huff and slumped his shoulders, nodding wearily. He already knew about this. Jared was a rare dragon, three times the size of the regular mounts and a fierce fighter. The sign of power he represented was important and Jensen understood why it was necessary for them to be present for these meetings. A show of faith and a simultaneous reminder that they were not weak. Unfortunately, all three times Jensen and Jared had accompanied the senior riders, Jared had led fights with the eastern garrison’s dragons

“I understand,” Jensen began, running his fingers though his hair. “I try to keep him calmed but…”

Misha leaned back, waiting for an explanation and Jensen saw no reason to deny him it beyond his own embarrassment.

“Jared can be…concerned about me at times, especially with strangers.” He began and paused when Misha gave a bark of laughter and slapped his knee.

“Your dragon is a finicky, possessive bastard, _especially_ over you.” Jensen would have been offended with anyone else, but that was nothing compared to how Misha complained about his own dragon, Castiel. Besides, there was a grain of truth to the exaggerated insult, maybe not so exaggerated even.  

“The Captain of the Eastern riders, Danneel…” Jensen hesitated, feeling his face burn up. “She’s…fond of me.”

“She wants to tie you to her bed and keep you there until you’ve sired her an army of babies.” Misha replied bluntly, smirking while Jensen squirmed.

“Something like that.”

“You’re the rider of a legendary dragon, Jen, anyone who’s obsessed with keeping the blood lines wants you to continue theirs. It’s noble’s nonsense.” He elaborated and Jensen grimaced at the bizarre reasoning. His family was common born, he didn’t understand how being a rider suddenly made his blood finer.

“But anyway.” Misha prompted and Jensen nodded letting his confusion over that issue fade to the back of his mind with a shake of his head.

“It makes me uncomfortable, and Jared knows it, so he gets anxious towards her, and her dragon…” Jensen trailed off, watching Misha comprehended immediately.

“…Gives him a warning growl and Jared being Jared snaps back and since Danneel’s dragon is recognized as a leader among their mounts, the rest of them jump to snap back.” Jensen nodded and crossed his arms, looking up to watch the pink sky for a moment.

“And Jared is stubborn, he won’t back off and when the rest of our garrison mount’s take note to his aggressive stance...”  
  
Misha huffed and leaned back, looking down to where the dragons were already curling up to rest for the night.

“It makes sense. I’ll talk to the rest of the garrison, between all of us we should be able to keep you and Danneel separated.” He teased, nudging Jensen’s slender shoulder and watching the youth give him a grateful smile.

“We can’t leave Jared to have to defend your honor all on his own.” Jensen flashed him a dirty look and Misha grinned unrepentantly. People tended to baby him far too often, just because Jensen had not filled out yet and was still a youth. He had another few inches to grow and he was sure that eventually his lanky body would bulk up. Hopefully once that happened people would be less inclined to think he was helpless without Jared backing him.

“And on that note…” Misha laughed, leaving his perch and reaching out to rustle Jensen’s hair before he could bat his hand away. Jensen fixed his with his best glare but it lacked any real heat. The older rider reminded him of his brother and he kind of liked having someone around that felt like family. Misha gave a wave as he walked off, starting back down the steep mountainside.           

The shadows cast from the last rays of the sun were dark enough that Jared didn’t wait until Misha was out of sight completely. He slinked back beside his rider, taking the spot Misha had occupied. Jensen didn’t bother to stop the dragon as he brushed up close, rubbing against anywhere Misha had touched him and combing his own fingers through his hair.

“You know,” He started with a wry tone. “If you weren’t so possessive I could have more friends.” Jared made a rude noise against his neck and Jensen couldn’t stop his laughter as he let Jared drag him back onto his lap. They both knew Jensen really disliked too much focus on him, since Jared has chosen him he’d gone from an unnoticed youth to the center of attention. He hadn’t been lying when he said Danneel made him uncomfortable, anyone who gave him direct attention with expectation always had him on edge. Thankfully Jared sensed that and kept close whenever he could. While Jensen complained about the behavior and the way the other riders mimicked it, everyone was aware that he never once asked them to stop.

Jared’s fingers tugged at his belt in a blunt gesture and Jensen snorted and pulled free, leaving the warmth of the dragon’s lap to slide down to the ground. Sitting back he braced his foot against the stone Jared was still perched on and pushed himself away, slumping back to lay in the dirt. Jared eyed him, from head to toe with dark eyes and his tail twitching before he followed, knees hitting the ground with a solid thump on either side of Jensen’s legs. He fell forward onto his hands to loom over him, watching to see how Jensen reacted.

The youth looked back up, trying to decide how he felt as his dragon shifted above him, eager to start. With a soft exhale Jensen finally let the tension leave him, going slack under Jared. The male leaned down then, lips parted and eyes locked on Jensen’s neck. When he was halfway there Jensen twisted under him and tried to scramble away. Given the position he knew it was a futile endeavor but he tried all the same. A loud laugh jumped from him when a solid arm cured around his middle and Jared’s heavy weight forced him back to the dirt. Jensen wiggled around, trying to shake the dragon off him but Jared pressed harder, pinning him and after a bit Jensen gave up, still laughing. Lying on his stomach he turned his head so he could see Jared and found him glaring down with mock sternness.

Sometimes when he had Jared distracted enough Jensen could get pretty far before Jared caught him. The first few times he had tried to run Jared he’d been confused and worried until he caught on that is was only play. After that Jensen was fairly sure that he _let_ him get away so he could chase him down. But tonight was not one of those evenings as Jared kept him firmly held under him. They both knew where they were going the next morning and Jensen had purposely asked to stop early for the night in order to have this time with his dragon mate. If they’d spent the night entwined, with Jared getting his scent and leaving his seed all over, _inside_ , Jensen, the dragon might be less aggravated in the Eastern Empire. Which was why he was in no mood for chasing games Jensen suspected.

Staring up at the male looking down at him, Jensen laid his head against the dirt and kept Jared’s gaze as he relaxed completely under him again. After a moment Jared’s grip on his wrist eased and the pressure holding him down softened a tad. Letting go of his middle, Jared’s hand slipped lower and undid his belt hurriedly, pushing Jensen’s tunic up high and struggling with the laces of his leggings. While he worked, Jensen stayed prone under him, the slightest twitch would just get him pinned again. Jared sat up a bit more as he gain confidence that his little rider would stay put, using both hands to hook under the waist of Jensen’s pants on either side and yank them down to his knees. Warm hands slid back up his legs, ghost light touches along his skin until they cupped his backside and squeezed. One hand moved to brush against his hole and a single finger pressed against him. There was no doubt this was going to be a hurried, rough union. His finger sank in easily and Jared made a low pleased sound at the slick oil already there. Pressing in to the knuckle and curling his finger until Jensen took an uneven breath. The day the dragon had found that spot inside him, Jensen had spent the following hours a mess of whimpering, sweat soaked orgasms until Jared knew every possible way to touch him there.

The dragon eased his finger free and Jensen listened as Jared undid his own belt. It had been a while, nearly a week, which was long for them so Jensen had already prepared himself before heading up to find Jared. When the dragon felt the need to claim he became primal and rough. The act of properly preparing Jensen, using oil to slick him and fingers to loosen his body, was usually done quickly, too quickly. The burn was never too horrid but it still _hurt_. So Jensen came prepared, ready to be taken and now that Jared knew it he’d rush to bury himself inside Jensen.

The first time, because Jared always took him more than once, was always rough, hard and quick. A claim and assertion of dominance over Jensen before the dragon relaxed into playful sex.

The broad tip of Jared’s cock suddenly pressed up against his ass, rubbing along his skin and leaving dribbles of pre-come. Jared gave a low growl and lined himself up against Jensen’s entrance and nudge hurriedly. Jensen took deep breaths and focused on stayed relaxed as Jared eased in without pause. The motion went slow but firm, his hands on Jensen’s lower back, holding him to the dirt, ready to pin him if needed. Whimpering, Jensen tried not to squirm around and took it as the thick length forced him open. When he bottomed out, completely buried inside him, Jared leaned down, shifting to press his full chest against Jensen’s back. Chewing his lower lip Jensen did his best to ignore the ache of it, knowing it would fade. He moved his arms to curled over one another so he could pillow his head on them.

Warm breath bathed his neck and he shivered a little as Jared pulled back a bit and shoved back in, thrusting with quick motions and giving Jensen no real time to adjust. Curling his fingers into his arm, his gloves stopped his nail from scratching as his body roughly jerked up at each shove. Jared’s tail curled around his one leg, yanking it wider while the large hand on his shoulder pushed him down and Jensen just took each hard lunge. Jared made low animal like noises as he fucked his rider, mindlessly looking for the first hard climax. Jensen was used to it by now and knew what to do during their first initial ‘mating’. Which was pretty much nothing, just let Jared dominate him, put him in the position he wanted and pound him silly.

Both of them were still mostly dressed with his pants shoved down and Jared’s merely undone, Jensen was claimed viciously with brutal thrusts and a wet mouth along his neck, sucking and biting. It was a dragon’s union and even though he knew he probably shouldn’t have, Jensen got off just as hard as Jared each time. Something about the wild nature of it, of giving himself up utterly when he was the one usually giving the commands. Constantly trying to control Jared in public and make him play nice when it was needed. But in these moments, the rare times when Jared actually truly dominated him…well Jensen _always_ came.  

Jared yanked at his tunic without slowing his thrusts and Jensen struggled to get a hand under himself to undo the front laces so the dragon could pull the neck wide and expose his shoulder without ripping the material. Once the smooth skin was bared, Jared’s mouth found the familiar scar on Jensen’s shoulder and his teeth fitted against it perfectly. Even though Jensen knew it was coming he still started and whimpered when Jared bit down along the crescent scar as he slammed into Jensen, shoving deep with every hard motion now. Jared’s teeth applied more pressure, his pointed canines digging in as the body under him squirmed. Jensen tried to stop the automatic reaction, to just accept the throb of pain.

He felt it when the scar tissue gave way and the digging pressure let up immediately. Jared hovered momentarily, still rocking into him, and waiting for the tiny puncture to well up a pearl of blood before he closed his mouth and sucked. The animalistic nature of the marking used to make Jensen nervous, now all it did was turn him on.

The act coupled with the vicious thrusts into his body brought him to the edge. He shoved helplessly, knowing Jared wouldn’t let him reach down and touch himself until the dragon had finished inside him. The fabric of his tunic rubbed along his erection and he pressed against it, whimpered as he came from the feeling of Jared’s cock forcing itself deep, making his body open wide to take him with each thrust. Jared crooned against his skin as he struggled through his climax, pleased that Jensen took pleasure from the mating alone, and after a few more vicious shoves he came as well, arms curling around Jensen’s sides and trapping him as he pressed himself in until he hilted completely, grinding in small motions while he filled his little mate.

Jared’s human form was essentially very close to an actually human, minus the tail and horns, but the little details were all dragon. He was like a furnace, giving off waves of heat with enough body warmth to keep Jensen from taking a chill in the night without a fire. And when the dragon came, he came with heavy, thick spurts, more then Jensen ever did, and it was _hot_. Not enough to burn thank the gods, but enough to make him jerk every time it filled his insides. Jensen’s eyes closed tightly as he felt every hot pulse inside him, face flushed because it felt so ridiculously good. No human man could ever do this, he’d never feel it like he did with Jared. The heat filled him and Jared’s body slowly relaxed as he still suckled drops of blood from the puncture and nuzzled his neck.

Jensen sensed that Jared sometimes wanted more blood but when he’d tried to encourage him to bite harder he’d refused. In small ways Jensen knew Jared coddled him, went easier then he would on his own kind. Anyone else doing it would have been infuriating but Jared wasn’t thinking Jensen couldn’t handle it because he was small, he treated all humans with the same sense of frailty. And after a long night of sex, Jensen was always completely exhausted and covered in bruises and scratches, every inch of him aching. If that was how he felt while Jared went easy, he had no real urge to see how an unrestricted mating would go.     

Jared made a low, inhuman, noise deep in his chest, a throaty imitation of a purr as he pulled out and gave room for Jensen to turn onto his back under him. Jared settled back down once he did, not pinning him but merely rest against him now. Compared to the large male Jensen felt tiny, but the dragon never made him feel inadequate like others sometimes did with their teasing. Closing his eyes he pressed his cheek over Jared’s heart and listened to the steady thump. Jared’s arm curled around his middle and tugged him closer, warm breath huffed on his neck and exposed shoulder. Lazily Jared nuzzled and tasted his skin, sucking dark marks and drawing little sounds from his small rider.

Jensen turned his face to the side and lifted a gloved hand to catch the leather between his teeth and pull it off. Reaching to wrap his arms around Jared’s neck he removed the other before cupping the back of the dragon’s neck and trailing his fingers over the skin, moving to the front and lightly dragging along his collarbone and finding the strong pulse in his neck. Jared made his little pleased sounds, watching him and Jensen smiled up at him easily. Dropping his hands down he slid them down between their bodies, and undid the laces of Jared’s shirt. The dragon sat up then and scurried back, out of Jensen’s immediate reach. Before Jensen could shoot him a dirty look Jared was tugging at his pants, dragging Jensen a bit in his hurry to disrobe his rider.

“Easy!” He laughed, grinning and sitting up as Jared obeyed and glared down at Jensen’s boots as he pulled the leather ties apart. His pants went down to his ankles and his boots were over them, straps of thick leather that went up to his knees. The one time Jared had been too rushed to properly remove Jensen’s boots and ended up ripping his pants, the boy had angrily denied him so much as a lick for nearly a week. Horrified to have to sneak back to camp half naked and steal a pair that didn’t fit and endure the teasing for it later on. After that Jared was also required to wear his own clothing as well, an attempt to teach him to use more care with clothing on Jensen’s part. So despite his own eagerness the dragon dutifully removed each boot, fingers touching every inch of skin he exposed. When he got his human’s pants off, he moved back in close, dragging his body against the one under him. Slipping his hands under Jensen’s tunic he got rid of that as well, and brought Jensen up to straddle his lap while he ran his hands over his smooth body, touching the warm skin and running his fingers along the line of Jensen’s spine.

With a flush on his face Jensen pulled at Jared’s tunic until the dragon obediently pulled it off. Pressing in close, he butted his slim chest to the dragon’s full one and leeched the heat there. Wrapping his arms and legs close to fight off the night chill Jensen curled into Jared’s body while the dragon crooned, curling his tail up along Jensen back. Sitting in his lap, Jensen could feel the curve of Jared’s cock twitch against his thigh. The dragon kept touching him, running his fingers over his back and shoulders, urging Jensen closer until their chest were completely flush. Head tucked neatly under Jared’s chin, Jensen closed his eyes and focused on the lazy drag of Jared’s hands. It wasn’t long before they kept dipping lower, skimming over the curve of his ass while Jared’s tail wormed it’s way down. Jensen shifted a bit but with his knees on either side of Jared’s legs he was spread open and he couldn’t close them. Blushing a bit he pressed his fingers into Jared’s back as the tip of the tail prodded before slipping up, into him. Jared’s tail was a smooth tip but had tiny scales that dragged along his insides in a terribly delicious pleasure pain. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen felt the stupid dragon smirking as the tail slid back and forth, the tip pressed right against that spot inside him. Jensen took as much as he could, rocking himself to the sway of pleasure until the stimulation was too much. Hissing out he tried to get away, lifting himself up but Jared’s tail followed, the dragon’s arms encircling him to trap him close as his tail kept pressing.

“Stop.” Jensen whimpered, trying in vain to get away until he couldn’t stop a sudden full body shiver as he came, his cock not even fully hard yet. Jared made a smug noise before his tail came free and he tilted Jensen’s hips meaningfully. Trying to shake the weight of his climax from his mind Jensen put his hands on Jared’s chest to steady himself. The dragon’s cock pressed along the curve of his backside, rubbing the sticky seed his tail had coaxed out of Jensen’s hole before he eased Jensen down. Making a whimpering sound the boy sank back onto Jared’s lap, feeling each thick inch filling him up again.

Jared rocked his hips shallowly, pushing up and pulling Jensen down so he was taking everything. The human struggled to keep the breathless moans low, his knees resting in the dirt, taking his weight so he could bounce easily, head thrown back as he chewed his lip and clutched Jared’s upper arms. The larger male surrounded him, arms keeping him close, body pressed up against his smaller one, Jared somehow manage to make the world fall away when they were like this.

Narrowed eyes watched him, reading Jensen as he gazed back from under his lashes, head tipped down as he kept moving. A trickle of sweat ran along his face and his eyes drifted closed, every time he sank down he could feel the forceful intrusion, his body made to open wide for Jared and he couldn’t explain why he liked it so much. It’s not just that every movement made that spot inside him sing, it’s something more, something about the way Jared watched him so intently. The tip of his own cock rubbed along Jared’s stomach, his body hard again as he rode the male, mouth open to suck in air. It was rising up again, the feel of the friction and slip slide were mounting up and Jensen could feel the tell tale strain uncoiling inside him. Shivering, he fumbled to tangle his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulled his mouth down, kissing him hungrily.

“Gonna come, so close.” Jensen whimpered, keeping his face close, pressing their skin together in a nuzzle as he rolled his body urgently. Jared’s hands were grabbing at him, lifting him and yanking him down roughly now. In that moment Jensen was the one leading them, controlling the situation with soft words whispered to his dragon.

“Come on, “ he urged, face flushed as he dropped his head to Jared’s shoulder. “Come on, please. Need you to do it again.” The grip on him was getting painfully tight, there would be marks tomorrow, but he didn’t mind it, god help him he _liked_ it.

Jared made low noises, snarls and growls, he was always so damn vocal. He shoved mindlessly now, instinct taking over and Jensen whimpered, coaxing him hungrily. “That’s it, need it, you can do it.” Jared writhed under him, hissing and losing it, he always did when Jensen enticed him to. When the first startling hot spurt filled him Jensen shuddered soft little sounds spilling from his own mouth while Jared slammed desperately.

The hot pulse inside him along with the friction, the pressure against that spot, and Jared’s hands clutching at him frantically took Jensen over the edge gloriously. The boy couldn’t think, couldn’t even breath right as he came, the head of his cock rubbing against Jared’s stomach, messing on it as they both struggled to ride out their simultaneous climax.      

Before Jensen could think clearly Jared was slipping him back, laying Jensen down as his cock came free from the rider. Still panting, Jensen just watched Jared move back, curl his hand around Jensen’s thigh to spread his legs wide. Trying not to whimper, Jensen clutched at the dirt when he felt the wet drag of the dragon’s tongue on the inside of his thigh, a brief warming before Jared moved to lick at his used hole. Jensen couldn’t help but jerk at the first few touches but then he relaxed, lets Jared lap at his own semen as it seeped out. The first finger slid in smoothly and Jared lazily fingered him, coaxing more of his own come out while the tip of his finger touched that spot lightly. Jensen whimpered and shook his head helplessly.

“Give me time to rest.” He pleaded and suddenly Jared was back in control again. The dragon make an indulgent sound but kept touching his rider, sucking dark marks along Jensen’s pale thighs while he pressed another finger inside him. It’s too soon, too many climaxes in a row for Jensen and he knew Jared won’t let up, that by morning the dragon will have him coming dry. Jensen’s body was tried already but Jared won’t let him rest.

 

Hours later, when the sky was slowly turning light, Jared was curled in close, spooning his little rider, making a throaty purr in Jensen’s ear while he nuzzled the boy adoringly.

“I hate you.” Jensen grumbled, sore all over and wet, disgustingly wet with sweat, saliva and semen. The dark tone went unheard by the dragon who just pressed closer, his tail draped over Jensen’s hip and lazily slithering along his stomach in a satisfied wag. Jared’s happy and content, clearly pleased with himself and Jensen wished he could be more annoyed with him. He knows he will later on when they arrive in the Eastern Empire and Jensen’s walking funny. But right then it was hard to be mad with the dragon who was in one of his cheerful ‘I just fucked my mate senseless’ moods.

Stupid dragon.           

“Go find me somewhere to bathe.” He finally demanded, shifting slowly with his body protesting as Jared let him go and obeyed. There’s a long line of bruises along Jensen’s shoulder and neck, dark love bites under his ear and on his throat. He was going to have to wear a high collar tunic and even then anyone who got close would probably see them. It’s not like no one knows, it’s not the first time he’s stumbled back to camp, clearly used by a male. But it’ll never stop being embarrassing, the knowing looks and amused leers that the other riders give him. Sometimes Jensen wished he could just tell them Jared did it, just for their reactions.    

As he moved, sat up, he tried to ignore how utterly bone-tired he was. Thankfully they still have hours left to fly so Jensen could sleep in the air. Jared was vocal as a dragon, if anything unusual occurred his growl always woke his rider so Jensen never hesitated to sleep when he could during longer rides.

Today was going to be a long line of awkward moments for him, going back to the riders looking debauched, arriving at the Easter Empire capital still looking debauched, facing Danneel, dealing with the high stress day with the ache of being taken all night. There’s no doubt it will be taxing but as Jensen watched Jared returning, moving with a light step and eager to please air about him, he didn’t feel the dread he knew he should.    

 


End file.
